


This year,   it's special

by fridaysfun



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood's Birthday, Alec's birthday, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, magnus and alec - Freeform, magnus and alec on vacation, magnus and alec travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridaysfun/pseuds/fridaysfun
Summary: Magnus wants to make Alec’s birthday special this year. And he gets him the best gift.





	This year,   it's special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banesarchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banesarchangel/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to Meisha, since it's her birthday, and has a special meaning for her.  
> All my best wishes!

_New Zealand must be wonderful_ , Magnus had thought.

Magnus has gone to so many countries and places around the world but New Zealand was probably one of the very few he hasn’t been to. On the other hand, Alec hadn’t travelled to anywhere apart from the USA and Magnus wanted to make this trip special for both of them.

Magnus has always been Alec’s first so many things and even though he loves that, Alec has been so worried and scared all the time. It was true but Magnus could never get why Alec had always believed that he’d leave him one day, that he’d get tired of him because he was inexperienced. That could never happen.

And he has been telling him that every chance he gets and thankfully, Alec has accepted that by now.

It was about time, Magnus thought and chuckled, because of course it was. They have been engaged for 2 months.

And Magnus chuckled again, before he booked their tickets to New Zealand. He hadn’t much time to do that, Alec would come back from minute to minute and he wanted it to be a surprise.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus is trying to sleep but the thoughts can’t really let him. It’s past midnight and Alec isn’t back home yet. It was a few hours ago when he texted him not to get worried and that he’s going to be late tonight because he has a really important case he’s working on with Luke and his sister and Magnus replied to him that it’s fine and to take care of himself.

He knows Alec though, he always works really hard and he loves his job. He loves being a lawyer and as a workaholic and a true perfectionist, he can’t leave his office if he’s not finished with everything that needs to be done. Unless, he won’t be able to sleep at night. So Magnus lets him do so. He lets him work a lot because he knows that by the end of the day he will be back and sleep peacefully in his arms, without worrying and stressing over all the work he needs to do the next day.

His thoughts get interrupted when he hears footsteps in the other room and he lets out a sigh of relief as Alec is back home. He has great news to tell him after all.

He waits still for a few more minutes, pretending that he’s sleep so he can give Alec the time to change to pyjamas and brush his teeth before bed. God, he really can’t wait to tell him.

 

A few more minutes pass before Alec lays in bed and leaves his phone on the bedside table. As soon as Magnus feels Alec not moving and expecting him to be ready to doze off he turns to him and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his head on his back.

“Hey, how are you?” he whispers and Alec takes the chance to turn around so he can face him.

“I thought you were sleeping and I was trying not to make noise and wake you up!” he immediately complains and Magnus chuckles shushing him by kissing his lips gently.

“I’m good too, thank you” Magnus says, clearly teasing him and Alec smiles at him, closing his eyes and starting to feel bad for not asking him first.

“I’m sorry” he just says but Magnus snuggles against his chest more squeezing his body more. 

Alec does the same, he wraps his arms around Magnus and rests his head next to his, sniffing the beautiful scent of his hair. He missed him today.

“Did work go well?” he asks and Alec just nods, even though Magnus can’t see his head’s movement.

“It did. I don’t want to talk about it now, you know that. Work stays at work” he explains and Magnus agrees.

He knows how Alec is, he knows that he doesn’t want to bother Magnus with work stuff and he appreciates it so much. Either way, Alec knows that he’s here for him even if he wants to talk about work nonstop.

“I know” Magnus replies and leaves a sweet kiss on Alec’s chest upon his white sweater when he hears Alec’s loud yawn.

“God, I’m so tired, sorry for that” Alec apologizes for yawing and Magnus really wants to laugh.

“Hm, at least you don’t have to go to work tomorrow” Magnus says, smiling brightly at him but Alec seems more than confused.

“I do have to go to work, Mags. I work on Saturdays too, remember?” he asks and closes his eyes again, still feeling Magnus’ eyes on him.

“Oh, of course I remember. Luke really kept his promise, didn’t he?” Magnus talks again and Alec opens his eyes, frowning at Magnus and trying to understand what that’s supposed to mean.

“Luke? What does Luke have to do with this?” he asks and pulls a bit back, his eyes locking with his.

“I asked him not to tell you and I was so sure he would, but apparently, he kept his promise and didn’t tell you a thing” Magnus seems surprised but he smiles even more now.

“Tell me what?”

“That you have no work tomorrow, silly!”

Alec’s eyes light up and suddenly the feeling of tiredness is nowhere to seem.

“Magnus, you didn’t ask Luke to give me the day off because it’s my birthday tomorrow did you?” Alec asks, completely in shock.

“It’s your day, Alexander. Of course I did” Magnus admits and Alec can’t believe that.

His smile can’t leave his face even when he leans in to kiss Magnus passionately, pulling him closer again and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you” he whispers.

“No need. Also, tell you a little secret?” Magnus whispers into his ear.

“You have the whole week off. But the reason for that has to wait until tomorrow to be said” he continues and Alec smiles again, this time pulling away and looking deeply into his eyes before he kisses him again, feeling blessed to have this man by his side.

“Thank you, Magnus. I love you” he whispers and closes his eyes, hugging him again.

“I love you too, darling. And as it’s past midnight already,” he starts.

“Happy birthday.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec spends a lot of minutes just staying in bed and looking out of the window. It must be past ten, but he doesn’t care. Not this morning.

He knows that Magnus has already woken up and probably is in the kitchen making breakfast but even if he shouldn’t leave him waiting, he takes some time for himself to relax in bed for once.

 

A couple of minutes pass before he decides to sit up and get ready to go find Magnus. Before he stands up, a papery envelope next to him on Magnus’ side of the bet catches his attention.

He takes the envelope in his hands and unfolds it carefully finding two papers inside it. As soon as he starts reading, he realizes that these are airplane tickets to New Zealand and the flight is _tomorrow_.

He doesn’t lose a chance and immediately leaves the room and walks quickly to the kitchen to find Magnus.

  
“Magnus!” his voice is loud, making Magnus turn to him and leave the glass of fresh, hot coffee on the counter in front of him.

“Good morning, darling,” he starts but before he says anything else, Alec interrupts him.

“What are these?” Alec asks rhetorically and waves the tickets in front of him, his smile big on his face.

Magnus bites his lip and takes some steps closer to him, putting his hands on Alec’s waist, feeling his breath falling on his face.

“Hm,” he starts looking at the tickets Alec’s still holding.

“I don’t know, they look like tickets to New Zealand. Did someone leave them there?” he teases him and Alec chuckles.

“Oh, shut up” he says before he crushes his lips on Magnus’ pulling him into a passionate kiss.

“Happy birthday and officially now, Alexander” he rubs his back gently leaving a kiss on the side of his neck.

“Thank you, Mags. Thank you for everything” Alec pulls away and smiles at him, his palms still resting on his waist.

“Now, you need to go pack your things. We’re flying tomorrow!” Magnus recommends excited and Alec nods, smiling brightly before he pecks his lips again.

 _God, this is the best birthday ever_ , he tells himself and goes back to their room to pack his things.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec opens his eyes slowly as he feels sweet touches everywhere. He takes a few minutes to come back to reality and wakes up completely before he finds Magnus’ face in front of his. Magnus keeps leaving kisses everywhere on his face and neck, chest and bare shoulders. He kisses every inch of his skin and continues doing it even though he’s fully woken up now.

“Hey, hey” Alec tells him making him pull away but he immediately regrets it as long as he doesn’t feel Magnus’ lips on him anymore.

“Whoops, sorry, darling” Magnus says but Alec shakes his head kissing his lips and pushing him closer, still having him upon his body.

“Morning” Alec whispers and kisses him again.

“Good morning,” Magnus says and pulls away, laying back on his side.

“We need to get up. It’s past five and we’re flying at seven thirty. We need to be at the airport on time.”

“Oh, yeah, about that” Alec speaks up, biting his lip out of nervousness.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks him, realizing that something’s bothering Alec’s head.

“How many hours long is the flight?” he dares to ask, starting to getting stressed over it.

“Twelve and a half, if I remember correctly. New Zealand is not actually close to USA, love” Magnus replies and Alec almost chokes on air.

“ _Shit._ That’s too many” he lets out a breath, his eyes widen.

Almost thirteen hours. More than _half a day_. That’s too many hours to be on the airplane.

 _No, no, no, don’t panic._ Alec tries to reassure himself. _It’s okay. It will be fine._

 

“Alec” Magnus’ voice seems to take him back to reality when his eyes finally meet his.

“Oh, okay, you’re back to me” he says again and Alec realizes that he must have been lost in his thoughts for a few minutes now.

“I’m sorry, I just— I’ve never been on a plane before” Alec confesses avoiding Magnus’ gaze.

All of a sudden, Magnus’ fingertips touch Alec’s chin, forcing him to look at him before he speaks.

“Oh, Alexander. I wish I knew that sooner” he just tells him but Alec feels bad at the same second the words leave his mouth.

“No, Magnus. It’s fine, okay? I will be fine, I promise” he assures him, and himself too.

Magnus' hand moves to his cheek and he slowly brushes his jawline with his thumb, feeling his man’s skin warm against his own.

“I could have chosen another place, somewhere closer to us so the flight could be no more than two or three hours” he explains and starts feeling guilty for not talking about this trip with Alec before and keeping it a surprise.

“Magnus, listen to me,” he sits up and squeezes Magnus’ arm.

“New Zealand will be awesome and I wanted to go there since I was a little kid. You will be next to me on the plane the entire time and I will be just _fine_ ” Alec tries to stop Magnus from feeling bad because the way he felt about planes and especially the fact that he hasn’t travelled by plane before was clearly none of Magnus’ fault.

“I will be holding your hand the whole time” Magnus just states and Alec smiles at him, nodding.

“Okay, that’d be nice. Thank you” Alec can’t stop smiling when Magnus leans in and swallows his bright smile into his kiss.

“You know why I picked New Zealand?” Magnus whispers upon his pinky lips and Alec frowns, shaking his head.

“Because it’s a place I’ve never been to before and I know that you’re always afraid of not being enough for me just because I’m more experienced to this kind of things than you. So this is a _first_ for both of us and I really, _really_ , want it to be special” Magnus admits and Alec’s smile gets bigger and bigger on his face, letting his speech sink into his head.

“It will be special,” he begins.

“Because you are.”

 

* * *

 

“Alexander,” Magnus turns to him as he starts realizing that something is clearly wrong with Alec.

He really feels bad he hadn’t asked him if he had a problem with travelling by plane for so many hours before but now it’s too late. He was talking to him about the most random things on their way to their airport so he could keep his mind busy but in the end, he doesn’t know if he achieved this. Alec was just nodding and smiling at him the entire time and Magnus really doubts that he even paid attention to what he was saying.

Now he just sits still next to him while they’re waiting for the plane to take off, his hands trembling.

“You can read that book you packed, you can play a game on your phone or something that may— “ Magnus starts talking but Alec turns to him, his skin white like paper.

“I don’t have games on my phone, Magnus” Alec complains, his voice in a teasing tone and Magnus smirks, taking his shaking hand in his own.

“You can take mine if you want to play games that much” Magnus teases him as well and Alec half smiles at him, starting to chill a bit.

“We’re about to take off” he adds, feeling the airplane starting shaking and moving.

“I’m here with you, darling. Don’t be afraid” he squeezes his hand and Alec nods, staying silent and losing himself in Magnus’ eyes he seems to love so much.

He holds his hand the whole time the plane takes off until it starts moving through the clouds, showing to Alec that he’s not alone, that he’s still here.

 

* * *

 

 

“Wow,”

 

It’s the only thing Alec says as soon as he walks to their bungalow. They’ve been walking for more than ten minutes in that adorable, rocky path which was leading to all the bungalows which clearly weren’t so close to each other. Everything is so romantic in that place, all the little houses are next to the sea and from what Alec and Magnus have seen, they are all the same. Wooden, small, houses, with big, cozy yards outside.

But theirs is different. The bungalow is so far from the other ones no one can be around it, apart from the owners who at that time, are Magnus and Alec. The house is full of windows and they can clearly see the inside from where they are standing. 

Magnus took the chance and unlocked the door, walking in first. Alec followed him and now he’s standing in front of the big comfy bed which would be theirs for the entire week.

The walls are white and cute, little, summer-themed frames decorating them. They start exploring both of the rooms, the main one and the bathroom, and they’re really shocked.

This place is just imaginary, it’s like a dream.

“Magnus, look at the bathtub” Alec says, smiling brightly at the view of the big bathtub that’s surrounded by red candles, soaps and flowers.

“I love it” Magnus confesses, coming closer to Alec who’s standing next to the bathroom’s door.

He wraps his arm around his waist pulling him closer and tucking his head on his chest. Alec hugs him back and pushes himself against the wall.

“You know, I’ve seen it on the internet, but in reality it’s way more perfect than I thought it was” Magnus says upon his chest and Alec smiles bringing his palm on his cheek, making him face him.

“It’s magical, Mags. I can’t thank you enough for this trip, it was everything I needed” Alec admits and Magnus nods, smiling at him back, knowing that this is true.

He brings his lips closer to his and kisses them softly. Their lips move perfectly against each other’s, making their hearts beat faster. They kiss like that for a little while before Magnus pulls away and touches Alec’s exposed belly’s skin.

“What do you say we try the bathtub?” Magnus recommends, pecking his lips for one more time.

“Magnus, it will be dark soon. Maybe we should go swimming before it-“ Alec starts complaining already and Magnus laughs, thinking how adorable he is when he disagrees with him.

“We have time for that tomorrow morning. I really, _really_ , need to try the bathtub” Magnus’ voice sounds like a melodic whisper to Alec’s ear and he can’t take this anymore.

“You know I can’t say no to you, don’t you?” Alec asks jokingly and leans in kissing him again.

“Let’s try the bathtub” he whispers and crashes his lips against his own again, this time more passionately.

 

* * *

 

Magnus is of course still asleep. He’s always been a fan of sleep and Alec has really no problem with his boyfriend oversleeping. Alec always wakes up around eight or maximum nine, and Magnus finds it unbelievably insane. Why do all people like mornings?

Alec doesn’t mind him sleeping more than he does, though. He gets the chance to watch him sleeping silently, stroking his soft, dark hair and feeling him close. He really is more than _okay_ with Magnus’ sleeping schedule.

It’s ten in the morning by now, Alec running his fingers through Magnus’ hair while sending some texts to his sister, letting her know what the bungalow looks like and how breathtaking the view is.

 

“If I am left with no hairs on my head, it will be your fault” Magnus’ whisper makes him turn to him again, his eyes meeting his closed ones.  


He still has them closed, yet his smile is not faded. Alec chuckles, hearing his voice and leaves his phone on the bedside table before he leans in to kiss his lips.

“Good morning” he whispers against his lips and Magnus finally opens his eyes, meeting his own hazel, beautiful ones.

“I just love your hair.”

“Morning, darling” Magnus said, not saying anything about the comment about his hair.

“Izzy told me to let you know that she’s mad at you for being so romantic and organizing that trip for me” Alec smiles again and Magnus can’t help but feel proud of himself.

He just nods before he leaves a sweet kiss on Alec’s pinkish cheek.

“I know I am.”

 

“I know you are” Alec agrees and they both giggle, looking into each other’s eyes.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” Magnus dares to ask and Alec smiles widely, both knowing that he’s already planned everything inside his head.

“Oh no, that smile can never be good” Magnus speaks before he lets Alec start talking, but still accomplishes making him laugh.

“Shut up,” Alec replies jokingly.

“As I was saying,”

“I was thinking maybe going for swimming before breakfast, because no one really wants to swim after fulling their stomachs, and then maybe going for a walk around the beach, or at least, outside our apartment so we can be completely alone and have our private space there and take some photos or—“ he completely loses it when he starts ranting and Magnus shushes him, kissing his lips softly but in a rush.

“Whatever you want, Alexander,”

“We’re doing it.”

 

* * *

 

“Magnus!” his voice almost breaks, yelling at Magnus from far away.

“What, darling?” Magnus yells back, still laughing hard and sitting on the sand, still haven’t swum yet.

“Stop taking pictures of me!” Alec complains, leaving the towel he’s been drying his body, down on the other towel they’ve put on the sand.

“But why? You said we could take-“ Magnus starts protesting and Alec sits down next to him, shushing him as his shoulder brushes his.

Magnus really, _really_ loves taking photos of him. He is so breathtakingly beautiful, it’s almost unfair. How could someone look like that after getting out of the ocean? It is almost rude. Alec’s body and hair are wet, falling on his forehead and he is absolutely looking like a God. Magnus doesn’t really know why Alec hates someone taking photos of himself that much. He has nothing he should not be comfortable with. And of course, it isn’t like Magnus is going to show these pictures to someone. He will obviously keep _this view_ forever for himself, _only_.

“I know, but I don’t like being taken photos of like this, you know that” he complains and Magnus just nods, giving up.

“I’m sorry,” he just says, starting to feel bad.

“It’s okay, we can take photos of us together though” Alec’s smile brightens again and Magnus’ eyes almost shine hearing this idea.

“Wait, do you want us to take selfies?”

“That- yes, I guess” as soon as Alec finishes talking, Magnus grabs his phone again and holds it up in front of their faces.

Alec has always hated taking selfies, whether he is alone or with Magnus. Honestly, Magnus doesn’t know what has gotten into him now, but he can’t lose this chance. He smiles brightly, opening his cellphone’s camera and holding the phone still.

“Smile, my love.”

 

* * *

 

The days continued just like that. Magnus and Alec cuddling together, sleeping for more than 6 hours since that was the amount of sleep they were used to getting, waking up and going to the resort for breakfast, going swimming, watching sunsets together—something they seemed to love incredibly a lot, taking photos of each other or asking strangers to take photos of them together, hugging, kissing, holding hands. At nights, they were taking their dinner in bed, drinking their favourite red wine and just talking.

They have missed this. _Just talking._ Such a simple thing for loving and caring couples, but Alec’s job was responsible for taking it away from them. Or Alec just believes so. And he still blames himself. If only he didn’t want to be such a perfectionist and hardworking—

  
“Alexander,” Magnus’ voice takes him out of his thoughts again, bringing him back to reality.

God, he loves that reality. Lying in bed, Magnus’ back on the frame of it, watching the big screen in front of them while eating his kiwi burger. Alec sits up, still holding his dish of crayfish.

“What are you thinking?” Magnus continues, his gaze falling on him.

“Nothing,” Alec tries to lie, avoiding his boyfriend’s look and focusing his eyes on his food.

He’s not good at lying but he knows that Magnus doesn’t want him to blame himself for anything. So he has to lie, because this is not about Magnus. This is only about him, about his work, about his selfness of not being able to find some time for his boyfriend.

“You know I know you well enough to understand when you’re lying right?” Magnus asks, his smile soft and small on his face but still able to make Alec turn to him, finally his eyes locking with his.

“It’s just,” he starts, clearing his throat.

He doesn’t want to lie to Magnus, he never likes lying to everyone, and _especially_ Magnus.

“I feel bad, that’s all.”  
  
Magnus just swallows the last amount of food he had in his mouth, and sits up as well. He leaves his plate on the bedside table and moves closer to Alec, who avoids his gaze again. _Of course, he knows what this is about._

“Alec,” he speaks up, his voice like a whisper, making Alec turn to him.

“You have nothing to feel bad for.”

  
“I just can’t help it, Magnus. I mean, look at us. We had that amazing time here and we have to leave tomorrow and then we’ll be back to our jobs and I’m afraid that I won’t be able to find time for you again and it’s unfair, you don’t—“ Alec rants, but Magnus doesn’t let him finish.

“Stop, Alec. Stop.”

 _You don’t deserve this,_ he was about to say and Magnus saw it coming.

 _You don’t deserve me_ , he knows that this is what Alec thinks about. He had said it a few times in the past. And Magnus just snapped at him. It was pissing him off how Alec believed that. He knows what he deserves, and no matter how many hours Alec works per day, he knows that he’s always there for him. And that’s what Magnus shouldn’t deserve. But here he is, fighting for Alec, fighting for himself and for their love. He’s too selfish to leave Alec now, even though _he_ doesn’t deserve him.

Both their thoughts are extremely loud and Magnus just can’t let it go like that.

“Let’s go outside, please.”

 

The night is quiet. There’s that chilly wind that messes up their hair but neither of them seems to care. They walk down the ocean and they just stand up right there, looking at the waves come down to the beach, one after one. The moon is shining, looking as beautiful upon the sky as its reflection on the water. They stay silent for a few more minutes, enjoying each other’s company and looking at the beautiful, almost breathtaking view.

“I don’t want you to feel bad, Alexander” Magnus speaks first, his voice not too loud.

“I’m sorry, Magnus. Gosh, I ruin everything” Alec closes his eyes, squeezing them as he wishes he could disappear from this world in a heartbeat.

But when he feels the familiar touch of Magnus on his body, the thought of wanting to leave disappears. Magnus pushes his arms on Alec’s waist and Alec opens his eyes, meeting Magnus’ beautiful brown ones.

“You didn’t ruin anything,”

“You mean the world to me, and I want you to talk to me about whatever is on your mind. I just don’t want you to feel bad for something that’s not under your control” Magnus explains and Alec stays still, his eyes still on Magnus’.

“But it is. If I was a good boyfriend and found time for you more often you wouldn’t have to worry about me all the time and we wouldn’t have to do this,” he says, his voice almost breaks and he swears that tears are threatening his eyes now.

“Is that your way of telling me that you didn’t want to go on a five days trip with me?” Magnus smiles, holding his chuckle but Alec still stays serious.

“No! No, Magnus, that’s not what I meant—“ he rubs his forehead nervously but Magnus grabs his hand and moves his palm upon his.

“Darling, relax. I was only teasing” Magnus whispers, squeezing Alec’s sweaty hand in his own.

Alec sighs deeply, taking his other free hand in his own too, holding his both hands now.

“Look,”

“I promise you, I will make it up to you, for not being at home that much. I promise I’ll stop working so many hours and I’ll be trying my best to come back sooner and spend more time with you” Alec rambles, wanting to sound as promising as he can because he wants to.

He wants to try his best, he wants to be there for Magnus and he wants to promise him that. It’s the least he can do.

“I don’t want you to promise me anything, love” Magnus just replies, because it’s the truth, but Alec shakes his head.

“No please, let me. It’s the— the only— I want to try harder— do it for me, Mags” Magnus immediately senses the complete anxiety that has gotten into Alec that makes him lose his words, so he nods, squeezing his hands and letting him promise, even though he doesn’t want him to.

“Okay, okay,” he takes his one hand out and caresses his cheek.

“Keep your promise” he just says and Alec nods, smiling lightly.

“I will.”

 

“Listen,” Magnus speaks up again, his hand still on Alec’s face.

“I didn’t want to do it now, but with all this—“ he smiles, looking at the beautiful hazel eyes.

“You are too adorable freaking out like that and you’re leaving me no choice” he explains and Alec just stays still, frowning.

Magnus takes his hand away from Alec’s face and pushes it into his jeans shorts’ pocket. He still doesn’t let go his hand and he only holds it even tighter, feeling it shaking against his own.

“I’ve planned on doing this in the morning. I wanted to wake you up before sunrise and take you outside and do it there after the sun has risen,” he starts, feeling his voice trembling.

He finds the little velvet box and takes it out of his pocket, holding it in front of Alec. He struggles opening it up since he only uses his one hand but neither of them wants to leave each other’s hand. When he finally does it, he looks up to Alec, who seems to fight back his tears again. Alec looks at the ring for a bit, at this beautiful masterpiece Magnus has chosen for him but his eyes go back to Magnus again. No matter how beautiful the ring is, Magnus will always be the most beautiful, gorgeous sight in the world, the only thing that will always be able to take his breath away.

“You’re so tall, do you want me to kneel?” Magnus dares to ask, smirking and Alec’s eyes just widen.

“Magnus!” he protests, not knowing why.

He’s just too shocked to say anything else apart from his, _yet_ , boyfriend’s name.

“Okay, okay, I’ll kneel,” and so he does.

  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood,” he starts, his eyes almost start getting watery already.

“You came into my life from nowhere, and here you still are, after three years. I know we haven’t been together from the very start but I want you to know that I was in love with you, even when we were friends. I don’t know when exactly I fell in love with you, if it was when you were ranting about your favourite books or complaining about the slightest things your siblings did and annoyed you. Or if it was when you held my hand for the first time or when we went on our first date. But I reassure you, it was before we kissed for the first time. I remember when I felt those butterflies in my stomach when you leaned in and kissed me so softly and gently like my lips were made of glass and you didn’t want to break it. It was way before that. I fell in love with the person you are, Alexander, with your personality and mind. I fell in love with you because you opened up to me, you showed me your real you and you taught me to do the same as well,” he takes a deep breath, his heart beating so fast he believes it will jump out of his chest from minute to minute.

And so does Alec. His hands shaking extremely a lot, his eyes getting watery and his stomach almost aching from the butterflies Magnus just talked about.

“I know that I’m maybe too much sometimes, that people always see me as different and want me for my looks. But you are not one of those people. And I believe it with every fibre of my being. You know, you always say— or actually you always think about, that I don’t deserve you, that you’re not enough for me but honestly, it’s only the other way around. I still believe that this is a dream. This wonderful guy that you are, loving me and protecting me, seeing the real Magnus,” he stops to take a deep breath, meeting Alec’s now teary eyes.

His heart starts racing even more, it almost hurts against his chest. Seeing Alec cry right in front of him, makes him tear up in only a second. But neither of them seem to care. They are so deeply hooked with all that happening, they don’t care about anything or anyone else. Everything else is blurry, except them.

“I may be too selfish for saying this. But I don’t care if I deserve you or not, Alec. I want to fight until the end of my days for you, for _us_ , and I plan on being stuck with you until then. I’m too selfish to let you go. I know that you’re the shyest and the most closed off boy on earth, but I know you feel exactly the same. But I don’t need you to say it. Only _one_ _word_ is enough. So, Alexander, if you don’t want to get rid of me as much as I don’t want to get rid of you, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” he finally, _finally_ , asks and Alec just pushes his hand and makes him stand up.

“ _Goddammit_ , Magnus” he cusses and Magnus chuckles, wanting to laugh.

“Yes. Of course, I will” his voice almost breaks saying these words, sobbing almost uncontrollably now.

Magnus just smiles at him, and takes the ring out of the box, sliding it into Alec’s trembling finger. As soon as he’s finished, before he even takes the chance to wipe his tears off his face, Alec falls on him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. He buries his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, his tears wetting his white shirt.

“I’m too selfish to let you go too” he just says, after trying hard to find the right words but after Magnus’ speech there are no words that can possibly be as right as his were.

“I love you,” he lets out a sob and holds him tighter, squeezing his shirt into his fists.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. Thank you for making me believe in love and showing me that I’m not alone. Thank you for making me _happy_ ” he talks upon his shoulder, his heart still beating against Magnus’.

“My pleasure Alexander, I love you,”

“And thank you for the best five days of my life” Magnus adds and holds him tighter, leaving a kiss on Alec’s still shaky shoulder.

And that was true. These five days were the best of his life. And so were for Alec. They may are leaving tomorrow and have to go back to their normal lives, but they don’t care. Not now that they’re more in love than ever. Not now that they’ve made their promises.

Magnus will fight for them until the end, Alec will try his best to find more time for them. And they both have no plans on getting rid of each other any time soon. Or ever.

Most likely ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Meisha on twitter: [ @malecsxangel](https://twitter.com/malecsxangel)  
> Find Meisha and her fanfiction on ao3: [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisha/pseuds/Meisha)


End file.
